Unknown Hope
by Sterling123
Summary: What if Sirius had arrived in Godrics Hollow before Hagrid, can Sirius raise Harry in hiding from the wizarding world that believes Sirius betrayed it.
1. Arriving at Godrics Hollow

Authors Note : I own nothing. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. This is the revised version.

* * *

><p>In the small village of Godric's Hollow Sirius Black arrived on his flying motorcycle, he landed it in front of the house of his best friend James Potter. When he saw the house with its roof collapsed in he hoped off not even bothering to put the kick stand down and ran frantically to the house. Once inside he stopped and stared in horror at James's body that lay lifeless at the bottom of the the stairs. He was in such a state of shock that the only thing that snapped him out of it were the sounds of an infants cries coming from up the stairs.<p>

_"Harry?" _he thought_ "He's alive? But how?"_

Sirius ran unsteadily up the stairs, it was a miracle his legs didn't collapse under him. When he reached the nursery he saw with to his horror James's wife Lily dead just below her sons crib a blank look on her beautiful face. And above her in his crib was none other then her son Harry in his crib crying heavily. His arms outstretched upon seeing Sirius.

Sirius ran to him, carefully stepping over Lily, and only then did he see the thin lightening shaped gash on his godson's forehead. _  
><em>

"Shh, Shh, Harry" Sirius said as he picked him up, and tried to comfort him. He wanted to say it would be alright, but Sirius himself wouldn't have even believed it "_How could Peter do this to Lily and James, to Harry? We trusted him to be the secret keeper, how could he...? Secret Keeper!"_

Then it hit him like a tun of bricks, as far as anyone in the wizarding world knew, Sirius had been the Potter's secret keeper. And as far as they would know, he was the one who had betrayed them to Voldemort. If he was caught he would undoubtedly be put in Azkaban for the rest of his life. And Harry would probably be sent to live with Lily's sister, Petunia was it? But Sirius was his godfather. It was his job now to take care of Harry and raise him as best he could. He needed to think about what his next move would be, but he couldn't do it here, someone from the ministry or the Order was undoubtedly on its way, he needed to go. And without a second thought he headed out the door, with Harry would was now wrapped in a blanket, and went outside onto his motorcycle, as he was about to take off he saw the large form of Rubeus Hagrid approaching the house. He heard Hagrid call out to him, as the bike took off into the air.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Remus Lupin, upon hearing the news of his best friends death, hoped onto the night bus and made his way to the meeting house where some members of the Order of the Phoenix where meeting. When he arrived, he found that among them were, Professor Albus Dumbledore, his friend Peter Pettigrew, Professor Minerva McGonagal who was doing her best to comfort a sobbing Maria Vice, Sirius Black's fiancee.<p>

When Maria looked up Remus could see the heartbroken look on her lovely face, which was now stained with tears. She got up from her chair and ran to Remus, throwing her arms around him.

"HOW COULD HE DO THIS?" She managed to say in between sobs.

"I don't know" said Remus holding her and trying his best to comfort her. Upon hearing the news of Sirius's betrayed, he himself had been too shocked and too numb to cry.

"What have you heard" asked Dumbledore.

"That Lily and James are dead because of Sirius, but Harry somehow survived." Remus answered. "Is it true?"

"Yes, it would seem Sirius was deceiving us the whole time." said Dumbledore gravelly.

"And Harry?"

"He survived, I have sent Hagrid to retrieve him, I will meet with him tomorrow night when things have settled a bit."

But as if he had spoken the words too soon Hagrid himself appeared in the fireplace, and stepped out without Harry.

"Hagrid"? asked Dumbledore, confused. "Why are you here where is Harry?"

"I know, I know." Said Hagrid " I tell you wot, I get to the house thinking I might be too late, when I look over and see Sirius Black taking off on his flyin' motor bike."

"Sirius, was there." asked Remus sounding tense.

"I called out to him, and I'm sure he saw me but he just took off. Checked the house Harry wasn't in it, bet me last galleon he's with Sirius righ' now."

Everyone in the room went quite as they had lost their ability to speak. McGonagal had lost what was left of the color in her face.

"Professor? Wot is it?" asked Hagrid confused.

"Sirius has him?" Remus said almost mechanically

Maria collapsed into a chair unable to stand anymore.

"Hagrid" said Proffesor McGonagal her voice shaky "Sirius Black was the Potter's secret keeper. He's the one who betrayed them to You-know-who."

The color drained from Hagrid's face.

"Sirius has Harry." Remus said shakily.

"Professor I'm sorry" cried Hagrid, "If only I'd gotten there sooner. "

"It's not your fault Hagrid." Dumbledore assured him. "Most of the auror department will be too busy celebrating, but I will get together as many as I can. It may not be too late for Harry."

"It doesn't matter." said Maria who had gotten over her crying, and who's face now held a look of malice." Sirius is a master of cloaking spells, he'll be in hiding by the time the time we get organized. Even if we get one-hundred auror's we won't find him...or Harry."

She took a deep breath and spoke again.

"But even if it is too late for Harry. We'll find Sirius, cloaking spell or not. Agreed?"

"Agreed." said Remus.

Remus knew she was right. What Sirius did was unforgivable, Lily and James would get justice no matter how long it took."

* * *

><p>AN: Well there it's my revised draft. Pretty much the same but a bit longer and the grammar is better. I'll be sure to get the rest of the chapter's up as soon as I can. Check out some of my other stories.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW. I'm expecting lots of them.


	2. No Matter What

AN: And here's chapter 2 of my revised draft hope you enjoyed the first one. For those of you who are just tuning in. I had written this story before but it was so full of grammar mistakes, and was too short, so I decided to fix it up a bit. Please tell me what you think in reviews.

* * *

><p>Two days after Lily and James tragic death, and the disappearance of their infant son Harry, their friends Remus Lupin and Maria Vice, were helping with the arrangements for the funeral that would take place tomorrow. They had picked out the spot were they would be buried, the casket, headstones. And Maria managed to get through it without sobbing. Hagrid was another story though they had to send to home, his sobs could be hear for miles around. He blamed himself for Harry's disappearance, he kept sobbing about if he'd only got there a few minutes sooner.<p>

"If he had stopped you know what I would'a done. I'DA COMFORTED THE MURDERING TRAITOR." roared Hagrid

"Hagrid it, isn't your fault." said Maria trying to comfort him.

"You know 'e killed Harry. Probably pitched him off that bike halfway out ter sea, his bes' friends son." Hagrid sobbed.

Remus felt a chill run up his spine and looking to see Maria's face had paled, Remus politely told Hagrid to head home.

"We'll finish up here." he said. Hagrid nodded and stepped into the fireplace, threw some of the floo powder in yelled "Diagon Alley" and vanished in an instant.

"Poor guy." said Remus his voice still slightly shaky. But then Maria dropped her head into her hands.

"But he's probably right, you know he is." she said "Harry's the reason the dark lord is gone, Sirius wouldn't keep him alive after that. All I've done while we were searching was imagine what he might have done with Harry."

"Maria" Remus began but couldn't deny that Hagrid and Maria were probably right. "Listen to me. We don't know for sure that Harry is dead yet. But that's why we have to catch him. The longer it takes us to find him the more likely it is. And if Sirius has killed him, we will find him and make him pay."

She looked up at him with new determination in her eye's.

"Your right. Even if Harry is dead, we'll find him. He has to pay for what he did to them...and to us."

Remus was glad that his words seemed to fuel her. Both of them knew deep down that it was probably too late for Harry. But it would never be too late to make Sirius pay. And, after the statements that they and some of the other Order members had given to the press, he knew that at least for the next few weeks the whole wizarding world would be on the look out for Black. With that thought he glanced down at this mornings copy of the Daily Prophet.

* * *

><p>At that moment Sirius Black sat on the bed of a small muggle motel in a town far away from Godric's Hollow, Where, as Maria predicted, he had put a cloaking spell around the room. After Harry had had been bathed and fed, Sirius put him down for a nap. He used this time to quickly apparated to an alley way in Diagon Alley, and in his animagus form, he quickly ran into the streets and found exactly what he was looking for, a copy of the Daily Prophet that someone had left on a bench. He quickly snatched it and headed back to the alley and apparated back to the room. The whole thing had thankfully taken less then 10 minutes. And he was thankful when the pop it had made did not wake Harry.<p>

He looked down at the Prophets headline's. And they were just about as he expected them.

_**No Signs of Black**_

_(_And beneath it on the front page was a very vivid picture of Sirius. And in the corner a smaller picture of Harry.)

_Two days ago when the dark lord vanished, it was revealed that the cause of it was 1-year-old Harry Potter, who somehow survived the killing curse. But tragically the baby boy disappeared that same night. Sirius Orion Black, 22, who was said to be the Potters secret keeper was revealed to be working as a devoted servant to the dark lord when he revealed to him the location of the Potters house, which in turn led to their murders._ Black who was supposedly James Potter's closest friend and godfather to his son, was scene by Rubeus Hagrid leaving the scene of the incident on a flying motorcycle. As little Harry was nowhere to be scene it can be assumed he has been abducted by Black.

After reading a bit more, Sirius turned the page. "Well at least they used a good photo of me." he said to Harry who was still sleeping soundly, and who wouldn't have understood anyway.

We managed to get interview's with member's of the Order of the Phoenix an organization, started by Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore, devoted to defeating the dark lord, and which Black was working for at the time of his betrayal. Among them were Remus John Lupin, 21, a close friend of both Black and the Potters, and Maria Leigh Vice, 21, An auror for the ministry and fiancee of Sirius Black. Both have expressed little hope of finding baby Harry alive, or at all. But Both of them have expressed a great desire to capture Black and bring him to justice.

"_Even Remus and Maria." _thought Sirius sadly staring down at the picture of them in the paper, Remus looking a bit tired as usual and Maria looking dignified in front of the reporter's "_Can't say I blame them, and if I know my 'Ria she will hunt me to the ends of the earth, there's are reason's she made the auror department." _

He looked over at his godson asleep and remembered that it was now his job to take care of Harry and be a good father to him, just as he promised Lily and James he would. He would protect him no matter what.

* * *

><p>AN: So I will try to keep it the same with a few changes to make it longer. <strong>Please Review.<strong> _And yes that Hagrid quote is taken from the book. Hagrid envisions what Sirius might have done, but he it what he thinks he did do.  
><em>


	3. New Life

AN: For those of you who red my unrevised story. Ok so as for me keeping my original story and just expanding on it, well...my computer shut off and the backup I had of it was lost, so that's gone forever, but not to worry I remember how it's supposed to go. I'll stick as close as I can. And to Answer "The Breeze"'s comment int the review section, the reason for the constant alert's were that I would fix mistakes I made and replace the chapter's I posted with the corrected ones.

* * *

><p>A few days after Sirius Black had flown off on his flying motorcycle and disappeared into the night without a trace. He had in the muggle newspaper for a place for him and Harry to live, and found a cheap old cottage in the small muggle village of Gordon's Corner that was available right away. It was a small village with the houses fairly spread out and theirs was on the far edge of town.<p>

The realtor was thrilled when he called and after hearing just a description of the place agreed to buy it. A few weeks ago when he was staying at the motel, he was once again forced to pop back to Diagon Alley, while Harry was napping, with his face covered, and using a fake name take a fair amount of money out of his vault, and exchange it for muggle money, just enough to buy a house and keep them on their feet for a while. This had taken a bit longer, but as the cloaking spell was still on the room Harry was perfectly safe and luckily still napping when Sirius returned. He didn't like leaving Harry all alone like that but what else could he do?

When he opened the door to the house, carrying Harry, who had a pacifier in his mouth, in one arm and a small bundle of possessions in the other, he saw an old cottage with cobwebs as far as the eye could see, dust everywhere, broken furniture that looked ancient, and an old stove that looked like it hadn't been used in ages.

"Well Harry, this is our new home for now." he said looking at Harry who just stared around the room curiously. "Just what I was thinking? said Sirius. "But Don't worry we'll fix the place up before you know it." He then set up the small travel pen and set Harry down in it then removing his leather Jacket and pulling out his wand. "First things first." he said then lifted his wand in the air and put a cloaking spell that blocked out the detection of any magic. Then he lifted his wand and cast a spell that helped clean up all of the cobwebs, then fixed up the stove and the rest of the house. It had two bedrooms and he fixed the smaller one up for Harry. There was an old bed which he transfigured into a crib, then fixed up the shelf next to it and turned the walls a nice shade of blue, then moved onto his own bedroom. When he was done with the place you'd have thought it was brand new.

"Well Harry what do you think now?" he said and Harry let out a giggle.

Sirius picked up his godson and sat down on the newly refurbished couch, and thought about when he had stayed in the motel with Harry. The first night they were there he remembered spending the whole night grieving Lily and James, after a while he would begin to think of Peter, who had fooled them and let him take the blame for their deaths. He would feel this rage building up in him, and at some point he had thought of just tracking Peter down and killing the murdering traitor himself. The feeling came now and then and it would take over his mind and sometimes he wondered if Lily and James death had truly unhinged him. But then he would think about Harry, he couldn't worry about Wormtail right now. He promised himself he would pay for what he did someday, but for now Harry had to be his priority he would have to try and keep a level head for him.

He reached into the small bag of possessions he had brought with him. In it he found a small camera along with a vile of potions to develop photo's he had kept his in the motorbike's compartment. The motorbike which was now parked outside of their cottage, he would simply ride it on the ground if needed.

He decided he was going to keep a scrapbook of Harry and Himself. Should his name ever be cleared and he was reunited with Remus and Maria, he wanted them to be able to see what they had missed.

Over the next few weeks Sirius got more and more used to living in a muggle community and not being able to use magic in public. He had gotten a job in the villages library, which had a small play area where he could leave Harry. And the library manager could not help but appreciate the new customers her handsome new employee was bringing in. But of course Sirius would tend to keep to himself most of the time, he tried work on looking like he was on the look out for something, the last thing he needed was someone from the wizarding world spotting him. But luckily this seemed to be an all muggle village.

One thing that really took some getting used to was being s parent to a 1-year-old infant. Sirius would get up if Harry cried in the middle of the night, change him, feed him, make sure his teething rings were cold in case his gums hurt and make sure to keep any sharp objects out of his reach. It was a lot to adjust to and Sirius was usually very exhausted. But there were times when it was very rewarding such as when Harry learned how to walking all on his own without having to hold on to anything. He was so proud he added it to the album he had been saving.

The best day so far was one evening when Sirius was feeding Harry at his highchair. It was about a week before Christmas, there was a small decorated tree that Sirius had bought. He stopped feeding Harry for a minute to stare at it. He wondered what Remus and Maria were doing for the holidays, normally they would all spend it together. He was snapped out of his thoughts the sound of his godson's voice.

"Si'us." Harry exclaimed.

"What?" said Sirius staring at Harry.

"Si'us!" Harry said again.

"Si'us." Repeated Sirius, then it hit him. "Sirius! Harry your first word!" he said excitedly. And Harry laughed at his godfather's response.

"How about that." he said. Hard as things were Sirius always found things to look forward to.

When Christmas time came, he helped Harry open the presents he had gotten him, just a few baby toy's. He also too him into town to hear the Christmas carols sung along with a group of other muggle family's. All in all a fine Christmas.

* * *

><p>On Christmas evening Remus Lupin, made his way to Maria Vice's apartment in London. As neither of them had family to spend the holidays with they opted to spend it together. When Maria asked who'd apartment they should go to Remus, feeling slightly embarrassed by his small old apartment, politely suggested hers. When she answered the door for him she was wearing a lovely Christmas robe, Remus himself had simply picked out the neatest cloth's he owned.<p>

"Merry Christmas." she said cheerily.

"Merry Christmas." he said stepping inside and he could smell a roast cooking in the oven. "I'm glad we decided to do this, celebrate the holidays I mean."

"Well it's better then wallowing around." She said handing him a glass of eggnog."It's too bad Peter couldn't come."

"He's with his mother, I don't see much of him these days." said Remus. "I was surprised you wanted to celebrate at all."

"Well it's Christmas, we could try to be happy for a day, this is after all supposed to be a happy time." she said.

"I was sorry to hear the search had died down." said Remus. "There were no clues at all I hear?"

"He was gone without a trace." she said. "We even went so far as to go to his mother Walburga, I told them Sirius would never go to her for help but they still thought it was worth a try. I meant to give her back the ring." she said then looking like she was going to cry.

"The ring Sirius gave you?" asked Remus and she nodded.

"It was a Black family heirloom after all I thought it should be with her family, but the old bat made me so angry it slipped my mind. I put it away somewhere." she said, thinking about the antique diamond ring he had given her when he proposed. She remembered him telling her that he could not live without her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She remember flying at him and kissing him as hard as she could. If someone had told her years ago that she Maria Leigh Vice were going to fall in love with Sirius Black she would have said they belonged in St. Mungo's, she and Lily had been close friends in school, and both held a great dislike for that arrogant James Potter and his friends. But wright before finals sixth year of Hogwarts the two of them had made a bet, whoever got higher scores on finals would win, if he lost he would have to do all of her homework the for the first week of school next year, and if she lost she had to go on a date with him, she wasn't surprises as she knew Sirius had some type of liking for her. And as fate would have it she lost. So she was forced to spend the whole final trip to Hogsmead with him, which she dreaded. She waited for him in front of Zonko's shop, waiting for the horrible date with one of James Potter's obnoxious friends. But when he showed up she was surprised when he handed her a small bouquet of violets her favorite flower, he claimed he overheard her one day saying when she was in a bad mood she would look at violets and feel better. She was stunned as she had said this a year ago yet he remembered, and she couldn't help but put on a small smile. For the rest of the day she had a wonderful time with him. He was a perfect gentlemen the whole day, and when they reached Gryffindor tower she leaned in a gave him a kiss, and asked if he wanted to go out again once the school year started, which he happily agreed. Before you knew it they were in love. And he had betrayed them, and broken her heart so easily.

"Maria?" said Remus finally causing her to snap back to reality.

"Huh?" was all she said, then wiping her eye's. "I'm fine Remus."

"I know how much he hurt you." said Remus. "All of us, but I swear we will catch him."

"I know we will." she said. "But in many way's I'm glad he showed his color's when he did. I mean Remus I was going to marry the man."

Remus put his hand on her shoulder's. And she wiped her eye's straitened up.

"But enough if that, I can smell the roast I think it's done." she said heading for the kitchen. Trying to put out thoughts about the man she had loved.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's a bit short, and a lot more talking then doing, but I thought it would be nice to see Sirius and Harry's new life and how Remus and Maria are coping with Sirius's "Betrayed" and Harry being missing. Anyway please review.<p> 


	4. Birthday Surprise

AN: Hope you liked the last Chapter, well here's another.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly two years since Sirius Black had flown off on his motorcycle and taken his godson Harry Potter with him. And today was July 31, 1983, Harry's 3rd Birthday, and Sirius thought a trip to London would be just the thing. It was about 6:30 in the morning when Harry, who was so excited about his birthday got up and ran into his godfather's bedroom. He opened the door were Sirius was sound asleep. Harry ran up to the bed and jumped on it.<p>

"Sirius!" he said trying to shove him awake "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"What?" said Sirius groggily, then looked up at his godson.

"Wake up." Harry said again excitedly.

"What time is it?" he asked tiredly.

"6,3,4," said Harry.

"Don't normal children sleep at this hour?" asked Sirius, though he was starting to get up a bit.

"It's my birthday." said Harry excitedly.

Then Sirius looked up at him shocked.

"Is it your birthday Harry?" he said sarcastically. "I'm so sorry I completely forgot. I guess you'll have to do without presents this year."

"Liar." said Harry laughing.

"Your right, I'm only joking. After all how could I forget you only reminded me every day this week."

"Did not." Said Harry.

"Whatever you say kid." said Sirius getting up from the bed and putting his robe on."Now as it's you birthday I think I will fix you a nice breakfast of spinach and dried beats."

"Eww." said Harry making a face.

"Just kidding. What do you want?"

"Um...Pancakes" said Harry, then remembering "Please."

"Fine then pancakes it is." he said getting out his cooking supplies, Sirius had gotten used to cooking without using magic, and the fact that his cooking hadn't killed him and Harry yet proved that he was getting better at it. He tried to use as little magic as possible around Harry. After all he didn't need him bragging to the children at the playgrounds that his godfather, or as anyone in the village was concerned his father, was a wizard. Not that it would make any difference to small children in a muggle village, but still you could never be too careful. Sirius had not set foot in the magical world since he last visited Gringotts to get the money to buy their house. Everyone their knew who he was and even though he had mastered disguising himself and Harry when they left the village he thought it was not worth the risk. He decided he would not go back until it was time for Harry to go to Hogwarts and even then he wasn't totally sure how to make that work, but he promised himself he would find a way.

About and hour later when he and Harry finished their breakfast, and Sirius began clearing the plates.

"When do we leave?" asked Harry

"Well that depends. Do you want to open you present now or later?" he asked

"Now, please." said Harry.

And with that Sirius brought out a small parcel, neatly wrapped. Sirius placed it on the table and Harry began to open it. Inside was a bright kite, shaped like a bright red phoenix. It was a simple muggle kite but somehow Sirius thought Harry would like it.

"Wow." said Harry taking it out.

"You like it?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah." he answered.

"I thought you would. When we get back from London I'll take you out to fly it." Harry always seemed to love things that flew. Sirius supposed he got that from his father.

A few hours later they where dressed, and Sirius took out his want and placed the spell on him and Harry that would alter their appearance., after all they couldn't just be happening by if some wizard living in London saw him, it gave him a longer nose, darker skin, changed his black hair to dark red, and his grey eye's to dark brown. It only changed Harry's hair to blonde and his eye's to blue. After all nobody in the wizarding world knew what Harry looked like as they hadn't seen him since he was an infant.

"Alright Harry." said Sirius. "When we go to London what is your name if anyone asks?"

"Jamie Markus." Answered Harry, proud that he'd remembered the name he went by out of town. When he was in town he used the name Harry Black to keep up the charade to the muggle's that he was Sirius's son, but was fully aware his last name was actually Potter.

"And my name?"

"Randall Markus." said Harry.

"Very Good. I've cast the spell enough so that we have until 4'oclock. Then we have to head home, and we can have cake and fly your kite. Got it?" Sirius explained.

"Got it."

And with that they both headed for the bus station that would take them into London.

* * *

><p>Remus waited on the crowded street corner, getting a few stare's from people over his shabby cloth's. Maria was supposed to meet him for lunch today, after all it was Sunday, her day off, and as they both were aware it was Harry's birthday. A few month's after it had happened, and even though all of the evidence pointed to the contrary and even though the trail had gone cold, Remus tried to hold onto some hope that Harry was alive. But as time went by Remus knew there was no point in hoping, Harry was dead, Sirius killed him, he needed to accept it. Even Maria had accepted it, and as they both knew they would be miserable today they decided to be miserable together.<p>

"Remus!" he head a voice yell and spun around to see Maria coming towards him.

"You weren't waiting long I hope?" she asked.

"No, not long at all." he said as she took him by the arm and they began to walk down the street."So, where too?"

When they past an outdoor cafe Maria stopped them.

"Y'know, I could use a break from the wizarding world, how about we just eat here?" she said.

"Fine with me, but your treating." he said half-jokingly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." she said as they sat down and ordered.

"How's the job hunt going?" she asked Remus.

"It's fine." he answered unconvincingly. After all he had been from job to job, when James was alive he helped to support him knowing the hard time his friend had finding work, how people would just hear he was a werewolf and turn him away. Maria had lent him money a few times but he always swore he would pay her back when he could.

"If ever need another loan..." she started but he interrupted.

"No, I'm it's fine." he said quickly. "Thank you but I can't, you've already helped me out enough times. And I intend to pay you back everything you lent me."

"Alright." she said reluctantly.

"So how have you been?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Better." she said knowing what he meant. "I think the first year after it happened was the worst."

"I know what you mean." he said. "Have you been seeing anyone new."

"No, Not really." she said gloomily. "Even if I did, I know it wouldn't be the same. I'm never gonna love anyone like I loved him."

Remus reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. Then she straightened up.

"Forget it." she said "Here comes our food. Let's talk about something else." and the waitress placed their food in front of them, when she left they started to eat when a they heard a small voice to their right.

"Daddy can we go in here." they turned to see a small blonde boy about three, and a a tall red haired man. The boy was pointing to the toy shop that was near the cafe.

"Alright Jamie, slow down." said the man as he held the boy's hand. As he was heading the door, the man seemed to freeze upon seeing them. The man stared at them for a few moments then headed into the toy shop with his son. Maria felt a chill go through her, there was something about the way the man stared at her, men had given her stare's before but there was something about the way he looked at her.

"You felt that too?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, it was weird." she said. "But why, it's just some muggle man and his son. I've never seen them before in my life."

* * *

><p>Sirius had to hold it together as he and Harry headed into the toy shop. He couldn't believe it, Remus and Maria sitting not 10 feet away from the toy shop. One of his best friends Remus Lupin, he looked a but tired, the full moon was just the other day. And Maria, her hair was a bit shorter, he remembered she'd wanted to grow it out for their wedding that would have taken place that spring. He wondered if she had found someone else, he couldn't blame her if she did. He knew his feelings for her would never changed.<p>

When he and Harry got home they had dinner and then Harry blew out his birthday cake. Having had such a big day Harry fell asleep very quickly, after Harry fell asleep Sirius went to his own bedroom. When he laid down on the bed and pulled out his wallet, inside was the photo of Maria he had torn out of the Daily Prophet two year's earlier. He just stared at it sadly before putting it back and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I know I know a short chapter but I think it was pretty good. PLEASE REVIEW.<p> 


	5. Discovered

AN: Hope you liked the last chapter, I know I should really work on my other stories but I've been on such a roll with this one. Hope you've enjoyed so far.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful fall day, in Gordon's Corner on Sunday October 23, 1983. The cool air and slight breeze made the leaves start to fall off the trees. Sirius decided to spend the afternoon raking them up. He of course had to do it the muggle way, with a rake and all, it would be much faster if he could use magic and less work, but of course he couldn't. After all he couldn't have some muggle just happening by for a Sunday walk down the dirt road in front of their house and see him floating the leave's in a pile with a magic wand. Plus Harry, who was next to him with a much smaller child's rake, was having a blast helping him rake them into a pile.<p>

"Sirius, make sure there really high." said Harry. "That way I can jump in them and they won't be too low."

"Oh, yes of course Harry" Said Sirius Sarcastically. "Because that's exactly why I'm raking these leave's: so you can jump in them."

"I know." said Harry smartly.

"Alright well before you drown in a pile of leave's how about we take a break for lunch?" asked Sirius.

"Okay." answered Harry.

"Alright go and was up, I'll be in in minute." said Sirius.

"Okay." Harry said again before walking quickly through the front door.

"And don't run in the house." Sirius called after him and watched as Harry slowed down. Then putting his rake down he started for the house, but not before nodding hello to a man who was taking a walk down the dirt road, who did the same in return, before heading into the house, but what Sirius did not see was the man freeze suddenly as if he had just seen the grim, and ran back the other way.

* * *

><p>At about 4:00 pm Remus was sitting down in his small apartment sipping some tea and reading the Daily Prophet when he heard a pounding at the door, it sounded like a giant was trying to break it down.<p>

"Who is it?" asked Remus approaching the door.

"It's me." said Maria's voice, and Remus unlocked the door to let her in. She rushed past him and then turned to face him, her face was pale as chalk.

"Maria, what happened?" he asked concerned.

"This letter arrived today." was all she said shoving it in his hand clearly expecting him to read it. Confused Remus look down at the letter and read it.

_To The Auror Department,_

_Today at about 1:00 in the afternoon, I being a muggle born, was visiting some muggle cousin's of mine in the village of Gordon's Corner. It being a beautiful day I decided to take a walk on one of the dirt road's that many of the smaller houses are built on. It was then that I walked past a small cottage with a low wooden fence around it and saw a young man standing in the front lawn. He nodded me hello and I did the same before he headed inside, I thought there was something familiar about him, and after a minute I realized it was Sirius Black. It has been two years since the paper's have printed his picture, but I'm sure it was him. And if I am right feel obligated to inform the Ministry in the hope's that they will take action._

_Sincerely,_

_Andrew Marks_

Remus looked up and his face was as white and shocked as Maria's.

"Are you sure this is for real?" asked Remus.

"I don't know, but this is the first clue we've gotten in two years, we can't just not check it out." she said.

"What action is the Auror Department taking?" asked Remus.

"Well, that's the thing, I just got the letter when it was dropped off. I thought you and I should be the one's to do it."

"Maria..." Remus began but was cut off.

"Maria nothing." she said determined "Remus he's the reason our two best friends are dead, he killed Harry, his own godson. I want to be the one who brings him in and makes sure he rot's in Azkaban for the rest of his life."

Remus was about to argue back, but knew she was right, they were the one's who should bring him in.

"Fine, stay here tonight, we'll head out in the morning."

* * *

><p>The next morning before most of the muggle's had woken up, Remus and Maria apparated to the small village of Gordon's Corner. Finding a map of the town, they found the their were many houses built on dirt roads and they were very spread out.<p>

"This may take a bit longer than we expected." said Maria as they stared at the map.

"How about we split up?" said Remus "If we find anything, we'll send a signal in the air."

"Good idea." she said before they split up down separate roads.

After about an hour of walking Remus did not manage to see a single thing that was out of the ordinary, as far as he could tell these houses were occupied by nothing but muggle's. As he reached the far end of the road, however, he saw a small, old, but well kept cottage with a low wooden fence around it. He remembered Mr. Marks had mentioned a fence like that one in his letter. Cautiously, Remus opened the gate, and stepped onto the lawn, he then sent a shower of sparks into the air, and they seemed to dissolve as soon as they went above the house.

"Cloaking Spell." thought Remus "This has to be it." And with that he stepped back onto the road and shot a signal into the air. He waited a minute or two for Maria so they could charge in together. But then he realized, Sirius was not Stupid, he might have prepared some sort of trap in case he was ever caught. Remus made a decision, he would go in alone, that way if Sirius did have some sort of jinx or curse set up at least Maria wouldn't get caught in it. And with that he went back onto he lawn and approached the door.

"Alohomora" he said pointing his wand at the lock on the door, then opened it and stepped inside.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black awoke with a start, he heard the loud ringing of the bell that hung next to his bed. Two years ago when they had first moved in, he had charmed it so that anytime an uninvited wizard came onto their property it would ring loudly. And today it did.<p>

Panicking Sirius quickly put on a pair of pant's, went out of his bedroom and peaked out the window of the front yard, and was shocked to see none other then his old friend Remus Lupin. He watched as Remus shot some sparks into the air and when he saw their was a cloaking spell over the house went onto the road and and shot another ball of sparks into the air, undoubtedly a signal.

Sirius hurried back to his bedroom and using his wand made all of his cloth's fly into a small bag. He then went into Harry's bedroom and did the same, before waking him up.

"What is it Sirius?" asked Harry tiredly rubbing his eye's.

"Harry we need to leave." he said Before picking up Harry ,who was clutching a stuffed dog in one hand, and then he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the house and knew they didn't have time to sneak out of the house, so setting down the bag in the main room, Sirius took Harry into his own bedroom.

"Okay Harry, I want you to stay behind the bed and stay there until I say to come out." said Sirius.

"Okay." said Harry and went behind the bed.

Sirius heard the muffles sound of Alohomora and then the door opening, the next sound that came were footsteps moving around the house. When they approached the door to the bedroom they door began to open, and before Remus Lupin could even react...

_"Petrificus Totalus!_" yelled Sirius who was sitting on the bed.

And with that Remus was knocked backwards to the ground and fell with a thud. Unable to move Remus could only lay helplessly on the floor, he felt panic go through him and began to breath hard as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him and then saw Sirius Black standing over him his wand still pointed at him. When Sirius opened his mouth as if to speak, Remus mentally prepared himself for the killing curse he was sure was coming. But what came out of Sirius's mouth next send a bigger shock through him.

"Harry come on." he said holding out his free hand out. And Remus could hear the sound of smaller footsteps coming towards him. And then came a small boy of about three, with jet black hair and emerald green eye's."_Harry_!" Thought Remus with shock, he hadn't seen him since he was an infant but it was him. Then he watched as Sirius scooped up the little boy and grabbing a small bag went outside. He then heard the loud popping sound of them apparating into parts unknown.

It was a good ten minutes later before Maria showed up and undid the spell.

"What happened?" she asked once he was able to sit up.

"I thought Sirius might be prepared for something like this, so I went ahead that way we both wouldn't get caught." he said "Then when I went into the room he used the binding spell on me, and he took off."

"Damn Remus, we shouldn't have split up. Who knows when we'll get another chance." she said frustrated she said helping Remus up. Then Remus turned to her.

"Maria, he's alive." said Remus

"Who Sirius?" asked Maria confused.

"No not Sirius. Harry!"

Maria's eye's went wide and she wondered for a moment if Remus had been confunded in some way.

"What?" was all she could get out.

"He's alive Maria, I saw him. Sirius didn't kill him." he said.

"But...are you sure?" she asked still unbelieving.

"Yes it was him, I know it, he looked just like a little James. But with Lily's eye's."

"Sirius didn't kill him." she repeated. "But why?"

"I don't know." said Remus "But I do know we need to find him as soon as possible."

"Your right." she said if Harry was indeed alive this made her even more determined to find Sirius.

"We should tell Dumbledore." said Remus.

"Right as let's head to his office right now." said Maria and the two of them took off and apparated to Hogwarts.

When they arrived in Dumbledore's office they found the Headmaster sitting at his desk having a conversation with Professor Snape.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin, Ms. Vice, to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Dumbledore.

"Professor, we need to speak to you and Professor McGonagall and Hagrid too." said Maria "We already sent a message to Peter he should be on his way any minute."

A message was sent to Professor McGonagall and Hagrid by the time they arrived Peter Pettigrew was sitting in the office as well.

"Now what is this about you two" said McGonagall.

"We found Sirius Black." Said Maria.

There was a shocked look on the faces of everyone in the room and even more so as they went on to tell them all how they had tracked Black down how Remus had found him and how he had gotten away.

"Well that was very foolish of both of you!" said McGonagall "You might have both been killed, and you Mr. Lupin your lucky he didn't kill you were you stood. And you might have wasted your only chance of ever finding Black."

"But that's just it, it wasn't a total waste."Said Maria turning to Remus clearly expecting him to tell them.

"She's right, you see Harry's alive!"

The whole room once again looked shocked, except for Peter who at hearing they had found Sirius looked as if he were going to faint but who seemed strangely calm at hearing Harry Potter was alive.

"Harry, Harry Potter, he's alive?" asked McGonagall we looked as shocked as Maria had been when she had first heard the knew.

"Yes he's alive" said Remus "I saw him myself, it was like looking at a miniature James, but he had Lily's eye's exactly."

Everyone in the room was so shocked by this that no one saw the slight twitch that went through Snapes body at hearing this.

"What should be done Albus?" asked McGonagall

"For the time being I think we should keep this between the seven of us." said Dumbledore.

"But Professor." said Hagrid" "Who knows wot he's been teaching Harry or how he's been treatin' him all these years. Don' ya think the more people involved the better."

"I know how you feel Hagrid and I'm sure the news that Harry is alive is as great a relief to you as to all of us."Said Dumbledore "But we can't be sure of of Black's mental state, that is how mentally stable his is; it is possible the Dark Lords downfall unhinged him a bit. If he feels we are closing in on him there is no telling what he might do. I think it is in everyone's best interest ,especially Harry's, is we kept quiet about this for now."

Everyone in the reluctantly agreed with Dumbledore. What was important was that Harry was alive for whatever reason. And they needed to find him as soon as possible.

When that was all said and done Remus and Maria headed back to Maria's apartment for tea. Maria put on a pot and as she was bringing out a tray of sandwich's she saw Remus sitting on the couch clearly deep in thought.

"Remus what is it?" asked Maria setting the tray down.

"It's just, well what McGonagall said." said Remus looking to face her. "About how I was lucky Sirius didn't kill me where I stood."

"What about it?" asked Maria.

"It just that I was wondering about that before she even said it, after he left me there on the floor." he said.

"Wondering about what?" asked Maria confused.

"Why _didn't_ he kill me?" said Remus facing her. "He didn't have to use the body binding spell, clearly he was waiting for me to open the door I barely had time to react, he could have just as easily used the killing curse. When I was on the floor and I couldn't move I was sure he was going to kill me, but he chose to let me live. But why?"

"Remus, who knows why he's done half the things he's done in the past few years. But you can ask him yourself once we capture him." said Maria and he nodded in agreement as they heard the pot of tea boiling.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try and get another one up as soon as I can. Please Review.<p> 


	6. Past,Present,Future

AN: I know, it's been a really long time, but hey, I've been busy. So here you go.

* * *

><p>The day after Remus had discovered Sirius Black's hiding place in Gordon's Corner, and found Sirius, who had managed to escape. More shockingly he had discovered that Harry Potter, whom everyone was so sure was dead, murdered by his own godfather the traitor Sirius Black, was indeed alive. Remus and Maria sat in Maria's flat as they reflected on the previous day's event's and trying to come up with some idea as to where Sirius might have taken Harry. Remus flipped through maps of England and others as Maria put on tea.<p>

"I still can't believe it." said Maria suddenly. "This whole time Harry's been alive."

'Well believe it." said Remus "I saw him with my own eye's."

"I know but I think of all the desperate searching the first night and the meetings afterwards when everyone agreed Sirius had probably killed him." She thought back on the day Hagrid had blurted out that Sirius had probably pitched Harry off of his bike half way out to see, she remembered the chill go up her spine. And when everyone agreed, based on Sirius's action, that the baby was probably dead. But now Remus claimed to have seen Harry, who would now be three years old, and Sirius had kept him alive for one reason or another. Then she remembered what Hagrid had said about what Sirius might be teaching him or how he'd been treating him.

"Remus?" said Maria.

"Yes?" he asked not taking his eye's off of the map.

"When you saw Harry how did look?" she said. "I mean I was thinking about what Hagrid said about how Sirius had been treating him."

This took Remus's eye's off of the map and he turned to look at Maria.

"Well, I only saw him for a moment, but he looked alright as far as I could tell, he had some kind of mark on his for head as I remember." said Remus trying to think back.

"A mark?" asked Maria.

"Yes, but I couldn't be sure what it was." said Remus.

Maria thought on that worriedly, and later that night as she lay in bed she thought about the past few days events. She couldn't believe they had been so close to catching Sirius and finding Harry. When they had first arrived in the village of Gordon's Corner she remembered planning what she would do when they caught Sirius. They would summon ropes to tie him up and then take him back to the ministry and on the way she (still believing Harry to be dead) would demand Sirius tell them what he had done with Harry and if it was possible to recover his body, but she also considered the fact that he never would tell them. Instead, Remus was ambushed by Sirius and by some strange twist of fate, discovered that Harry was in fact alive. For whatever reason Sirius had chosen to keep him alive all of this time. And just as strange he had chosen not to kill Remus who had discovered him. Remus related to her his puzzlement as to why Sirius had chosen to spare him, and just leave him there to be found instead of ending his and whoever was with him's life. And she was just as puzzled at this. Why hadn't Sirius killed him? Wouldn't it have been easier to silence him and whoever was with him? It would certainly have bought him more time to escape and plan his next move. After all Sirius had proven two year's ago that he had no problem with sacrificing the people who were closest to him. Then why had he let Remus go?

Unable to sleep she got up and went over to her bedroom closet, she reached up to the shelf and after moving some things she found the small box that was way in the back, she went back to bed. When she opened it she stared at the beautiful diamond engagement ring, a Black family heirloom, he had given her the day he proposed. She took the ring out of the box and stared at it. It's beautiful diamonds shining in the moonlight. She then took off the bottom of the box and found a single dry violet and a not to her from Sirius. She remembered tearfully the day he had proposed.

**September 1st 1981:**

It was about 5:30 at night Maria had gotten a phone call (she being muggle born, still found it necessary to use one) from Sirius saying he needed her help with something. She remembered asking if it could wait until morning as she was tired from work, but he of course insisted he it couldn't. So she walked down to his flat and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she heard him yell. And opening the door she looked around.

"Sirius?" she asked.

"In the bedroom 'Ria." he called. He was at one time the only one who had ever called her "'Ria" his own little nickname for her. He had started calling her by that before they started dating. She always assumed he would call her that to annoy her, not that she didn't like the nickname, it was just that she didn't like Sirius. And she would become annoyed whenever he called her by that nickname, however, once she learned how truly wonderful he actually was and had fallen head over heals in love with him, she realized it was not to annoy her, he meant it as a sign of his affection for her, and she loved the nickname.

She walked into the bedroom and found Sirius nervously folding cloth's. "_Doing laundry without magic?" _she thought "_Well_, he must be up to something."

He got up and lovingly kissed her on the mouth and she returned it wrapping her arms around him. Then remembering why they were there she gently pulled away.

"Why did you need me to come?" she asked.

"Why did I need you to come?" he asked puzzled, then thinking hard he responded. "You know I don't even remember."

"You don't remember?" she asked her face dropping.

"Sorry." he said apologetically.

"Alright, Sirius listen, I've had a long day so could you just humor me and try to remember?" she asked dryly.

"Let me see." he said rubbing his head then it seemed to hit him. "I remember I wrote it down on a piece of paper, and I left it on the kitchen table."

"Well go and get it then." she said her arms still wrapped around him.

"Well I've got all this laundry to finish up mind going in and getting it for me. It's right on the table you can't miss it." he said a strange tone in his voice.

And wondering what he could be up to she headed for the kitchen area of his flat, and once she reached it she flipped the light's on. Her heart gave a leap when she saw on the kitchen table was a bouquet of violets and baby's breath, and next to it was an open ring box. Inside was an antique diamond engagement ring, tucked inside was a not. Shakily she picked it up and took the note out and read it and saw a message in Sirius handwriting.

**Maria, **

**My love always ,**

** Sirius**

"Well, what do you say?" she heard a voice from behind her say. She spun around and saw Sirius standing there waiting anxiously. Maria was too shocked to respond, but she had a smile on her face and there were tear's coming down her eye's. Sirius took this as a positive sign and came over to her. Taking the ring out he got down on one knee.

"Maria Leigh Vice, you are the love of my life, I can't live without you. Will you marry me." he had barely finished the end of his sentence when Maria practically tackled him and began kissing him as hard as she could.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she said said in between kisses. And with that Sirius slid the beautiful ring onto her finger. She looked at the ring and saw a vision rush through her head of a spring wedding, her in a beautiful white wedding robe, Sirius at the alter, James as his best man, Lily her maid of honor, her parent's were both dead and she was an only child, so maybe she could ask Remus to give her away, Harry might be old enough to be a ring bear by then. Then she pictured her and Sirius posing for a picture with their children, then their grandchildren.

Then the image began to fade away and Maria was brought back to the present.

Her eye's snapped open to the sound of her alarm, and she rubbed her eye's and her hand felt wet, it was then she realized she had tear's coming down her eye's.

She looked down and saw the ring and the box with the flower's were still on her stomach, she lifted them up and stared at them again. It was then for a brief moment she wondered if their was more to Sirius's story then met the eye.

* * *

><p>It was two days after Sirius and Harry were forced to leave their flat in Gordon's Corner and were now inside of a cozy motel room. Sirius looked through the paper trying to find somewhere knew to live, while Harry ate his breakfast of cereal at he motel room table.<p>

Sirius?" asked Harry.

"What is it Harry?" asked Sirius looking over his paper.

"How come got to leave our house?" he asked.

"How, come we _have _leave, Harry." said Sirius correcting him.

"Huh?" asked Harry confused.

"Never mind." said Sirius "Do you remember the man that came to out house."

"The one who was on the floor?" asked

"Yes him." Said Sirius "Well he's mad at me for something he thinks I did, but I didn't." he said trying to explain it so that his three year old godson would understand.

"If he a bad man?" asked Harry.

"A bad man? No, in fact he's a very nice man, I think you'd like him a lot, but I can't let him find me until I can prove I didn't do what he thinks I did." said Sirius. "You understand?"

"I guess." said Harry.

"Good." he said then trying to change the subject "Now finish up you breakfast and get dressed I'll take you to the play ground across the street."

"Okay, daddy." said Harry finishing up his cereal, the went to pick out which shirt he wanted to wear today.

Sirius gave small sigh of relief. Harry was precocious for his age but he was still a three year old, and three year old were distracted easily. Sirius though of Harry's response to his offer to take him to the park. Harry had alternated between calling him Sirius and calling him daddy. He didn't want to discourage him but wondered if Harry truly understood that he wasn't his biological father. Well he wasn't going to worry about that now. He would wait until Harry was old enough to explain everything to him. He had decided to use less magic around Harry. After all he would probably have to put him in a day care and he couldn't have Harry bragging to his playmate's that his dad is a wizard. He wondered if he should wait until Harry got his Hogwart's letter to tell him about the magical world. And when he did how would he make it work so Harry could go to school without them getting caught. Would his name be cleared by them, he couldn't know. Only time would tell.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like this chapter, I just thought we should focus a little more on Maria, I thought it was a nice chapter. So I am expecting a lot of reviews. I'm hoping for a bunch. At least five. Thank you.<p> 


End file.
